Toy World
Toy World (滑る世界, Suberu Sekai, Slip World) is one of the main worlds accessible from The Nexus. Features Toy World is a fairly large (if you count the outer area) world made of multi-colored Lego blocks. By using the Rainbow effect in the Nexus, you can cause the bricks on the Toy World portal to change color. Main Area The main area of toy world is made of multicolored Lego blocks, with a large slippery purple checkered floor that slides Urotsuki around (this can be bypassed with the fairy and spacesuit effects), and serves as a hub for a range of areas. The ladder on the blue blocks leads to a slippery pink floored area, sliding Urotsuki around yet again. The doorways in the blue blocks lead to either side of the Day & Night Towers. If you chainsaw the creature in the middle of the towers and return to Toy World it will be infested with Shadow Ladies, which will only go away once you are caught. There is a door in the southeastern area that will take you to the Red Brick Maze. There is a plate of cheese at the bottom of toy world. Eating it will make you shrink, and eating what remains on the plate while small will make you grow back to normal size. This is very beneficial, as some doorways and areas in this world are only accessible if you shrink. Giant Area The Giant version of Toy World is accessible by eating the shrinking cheese at the bottom of the Main area. It is essentially the same area, but Urotsuki is smaller, allowing her to access a majority of the small doors that she normally can't. The ladder leads to the roof, which features giant word "UROTSUKI" on it. Near the name, where you'll see footprints you can jump down to the Outer Area. Another door on the roof leads to the lower balcony of the old version of the Day & Night Towers, where Urotsuki can sit down and look over the edge. Using the Spring effect, you can jump off the edge to access the unfinished Othello Board, and the door in the red wall at the very top of the map allows Urotsuki to access the outer area. Additionally, The inner corner in the top-left of a cluster of red blocks located in the south-west corner of the giant area has a 1/10 chance to give Urotsuki 100夢 when she walks into it. Outer Area There is an entrance to this world through a painting in the Art Gallery, where you can "play" tic-tac-toe with a sane Shadow Lady. Equipping the Chainsaw will make her run from you, but if you attack her she will become giant and you will enter a short chase event. When she catches you, you will be transported to an area that seems to be the on the lap of a sane Shadow Lady. Chainsawing the lady in this state will allow Urotsuki to sit on her lap. Unfortunately once here, Urotsuki is trapped and can only leave through use of Meda-bomb or waking up. Going left or right from the tic-tac-toe board will eventually lead to a lone blue building, with a special kind of cheese in front of it. Eating it will grow you into a giant, and you will be transported to the Mini-Town. Traveling down from the tic-tac-toe board takes you to the giant version of Toy World. Trivia -Before version 0.101b, this area had doors to the Tatami Room and the Mini-Maze but were removed in future versions. Toyworld-Normal-Mapwork.png|Map of the area Block.png|The old Toy World Roof.png| Ladylap.png|Sitting on the Shadow Lady's lap Category:Locations Category:Kuraud